narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinkan
|image=Shenron Fuinjutsu Dojutsu.gif |kanji=神感 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinkan |literal english=God Feeling |other names=God Reflexes |parent jutsu= |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Shenron Uzumaki, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Shinkan (神感, Literal English: God Feeling) also known as Fūhadō: Number 75: Shinkan is a unique seal created by Shenron Uzumaki that increases his perception, reflexes and clarity to insane levels. Overview When giving up his freedom for his mother's, Shenron would lose lose so much. He would lose his pride, his dignity, his reputation, and even clan's eyes. Luckily two years later he would eventually escape for the sinister scientist's clutches and gain his freedom once more. But now lacking two chakra enhanced eyes, he needed to find a way to increase his perception. But what he did not know, was that he was making a technique that surpasses even the Sharingan's perception and clarity. The human body is controlled by the brain that sends neural electrical pulses to the body that allows the person to move. A similar process is used to process information gathered by the sensory organs. Once the information has been gathered by the sensory organs, they send electrical signals to the brain where it makes a decision instantly then sends neural impulse back to the body to carry it out. This never ending process is what makes up human movement and reactions. Discussing with his old friend Apollo Akimichi, Shenron would eventually create the unique seal known as Shinkan. Electrical Signals, when he heard this, Shenron could only think of two things, Lightning Release and Yang Release. Yang release deals with the physical aspect or the body, which could probably help in some way while Lightning could most likely manipulate the rate at which could allow him to process and react to things at a much faster rate. Not being a scientist but a very skilled shinobi Shenron would of course think of the shinobi way to enhance his senses further. So he did through Yang release to get a handle of his nervous system and through lightning release to manipulate it, Shenron would create a technique superior than the sharingan's comprehensive abilities. The seal would increase the rate at which the impulses move. Usually neural impulses move at 257 mph, but thanks to the seal, Shenron has manipulated his neural impulse rate to far beyond the speed of lightning, which is 224,000 mph, but no where near the speed of light which is about 670,616,629 mph. A decent estimate of how fast his neurals travel would be about 335,420,314 mph. This does not only allow him to see things as if they were in extreme slow motion, but also allow his muscles to move quicker. Many confuse this for access for access to 100% access to their muscles but truly it does not increase muscle strength or durability. The best way to describe it would be, Shenron and some shinobi who possesses the same body mass shape size etc, are facing eachother, and they are suppose to jump at go, Shenron would jump way earlier due to that fact he processed and reacted much faster. While may appear that Shenron's eyes are the only thing affected by the seal, it effect all sensory organs. Shenron began to look into the sharingan soon after. Shenron noticed that the Sharingan possesses large quantities of Yin chakra, probably being a major factor in what gives the sharingan its abilities to predict or understand (besides blood). Yin release techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. Due to his extreme chakra control, Shenron would also have the seal produce Yin Chakra to the brain. The effect would be far greater than expected. Not only enhancing his other senses, more commonly known as perception but also his clarity. It would not only provide him a small amount of predictive capabilities but also Limited Omnicompetence. Also similar to the sharingan, it furthers Shenron's comprehensive skills, allowing him to understand process and learn techniques at a faster rate. The Yin release chakra also enhances his unique non shinobi abilities such as his low latent inhibition, allowing him to see things in even greater detail and well as his eidetic memory. Shenron believed that when he enhanced his brain through Yin release, he increase his access to his brain. While most only use 10%, Shenron believed that he had increased his to 40%, though this is only a hypothesis made by a shinobi not a scientist. Trivia * Category:Fūhadō